KHyP Rise of the Heartless Pokemon p2
by tmgod
Summary: Part 2 is finally here. Xehanort, Maleficent, and Giovanni are planning on ruling the world with help from the secret helper. Who could it be? And could Sora and friends make it on time to save Kairi? Will Ash ever figure out that Misty loves him? R
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Okay I'm back. Sorry if I made you wait awhile, but I've been pretty busy lately. Well if you liked part 1, then you're going to love part 2. In order to get you all caught up, I'm going to name most of the characters so far and give a brief description of them.

Ash: (17 years old). Co-main character of the story along with Sora. So far we have seen him the most, with Sora making more appearances later. Ash started his journey on his 10th birthday and now at 17 years old, it has finally ended. Ash's first pokemon was Pikachu, who has traveled with Ash all through his journey. Ash has captured and received many pokemon like Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Treeko, Bayleef, Aipom, Pidgeot, and many others. Ash's dream was to become a Pokemon Master, because we now know he made a promise to his father when he was a kid (IN MY FIC ONLY, DON'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE REAL STORY, yet). Now his dream has been fulfilled, even beating his rival Gary in the finals. Ash has indeed matured over the years, but still as dense as ever.

Sora: (17 years old). The other main character, along with Ash of course. Sora just returned home after his long journey battling Heartless and Nobodies with Donald and Goofy. Sora and his best friends Riku and Kairi returned to their home on the Destiny Islands together, after Sora and Riku's battle with Xemnas (Just watch the ending to KH 2). Sora seems more mature than Ash, but he's still human and makes lots of mistakes. He is the main Keybearer of the Kingdom Hearts saga and has defeated many enemies with the keyblade. Sora has defeated different Disney villains like Ursula, Jafar, Clayton, Hades, and others. He has also defeated other non-Disney villains like Xemnas, Organization XIII, and Xehanort's Heartless. Maleficent seems to one of Sora's biggest challenges, since she along with Pete keep coming back to haunt him. Sora should have no trouble beating them again.

Misty: (19 years old). One of Ash's closest friends and the Cerulean City Gym leader. Misty's loves water pokemon and her dream was to be the greatest water pokemon trainer ever. Misty used to travel with Ash, but had to leave since her sisters left on a world tour and left nobody to watch the gym. Even though Misty wanted to travel with Ash, she had to do what was right and watch over the gym. Misty first traveled with Ash after Pikachu destroyed her bike. Misty has a huge crush one Ash, but has never told anyone, especially Ash. Maybe if she gains enough confidence, she could tell Ash what she's been hiding for so long.

Kairi: (17 years old). Kairi is the main female protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts saga and one of Sora's closest friends. She was found lying on the beach by Riku, (IN MY FIC ONLY, IT IS NOT THE REAL STORY.) Just like Pokeshipping, Kairi and Sora have a crush on each other. Many characters see this, including Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Riku even gave Sora a Papou fruit and told him to share it with Kairi. Kairi really likes Sora a lot, even trusting him by letting him hold on to her good luck charm, which of course he did return to her. Kairi currently was kidnapped by Maleficent as bait in order to lure Sora into the pokemon world.

Brock: (23 years old). Another one of Ash's closest friends and the Pewter City Gym leader. Brock, during Ash's journey, had traveled with him the longest, only missing the Orange Islands adventures. Brock's family owns the Pewter City Gym, with his father now leading after Brock left to join Ash. Brock loves females, most often Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, and tries to lure them. But every time he tries, he gets rejected. Maybe one day he will find the perfect girl.

Riku: (18 years old). Riku is probably the closest of all of Sora's friends and also one of his biggest rivals. He has been to the darkness and back and also has the ability to hold the Keyblade. Riku at one time chose to fight with the darkness in order to awaken Sora. He changed his appearance to Xehanort's Heartless and thus he started to call himself Ansem. But when a major accident happened when Ansem the Wise's machine exploded, Riku changed back into his regular self. Along with Sora, they defeated Xemnas, Xehanort's nobody. Once they defeated him, they made their long anticipated return back home to the Destiny Islands.

May and Max: (15 and 9 years old). May and her little brother Max are two of Ash's best friends. May first traveled with Ash at the beginning of the Hoenn era after Pikachu, just like Misty, destroyed May's bike. She then started to follow him since she didn't want to travel alone on her journey. Max and Brock met up with them later. May, unlike Ash, doesn't seem to care for pokemon battles, but rather contests. She's met many friends and rivals, the greatest being her secret crush Drew. Max's dreams of one day becoming a pokemon trainer just like Ash, but he's still too young. Max's idol is Professor Oak, since he had read all of books. Maybe one day he will be the next Professor Oak.

Donald and Goofy: (Does anyone know how old they are?) Donald and Goofy, (In the Kingdom Hearts series), are two of Sora's closest friends. They've been through thick and thin together, battling Heartless and Nobodies every step of the way. With Donald and Goofy, Sora's journey would've have been a lot tougher. In fact, without Donald or Goofy, Sora wouldn't have gotten anywhere since he travels in their gummi ship. Donald is the King Mickey's court wizard while Goofy is the captain of the royal knights in Disney Castle.

Giovanni: (30-45 years old). Giovanni's a leader of an evil group called Team Rocket. We'd have seen Giovanni a couple of times in the past, mostly dealing with the powerful psychic pokemon Mewtwo. Giovanni yells at Jessie, James, and Meowth because they never bring him any good news. After a near decade, Team Rocket has been trying to steal Pikachu from Ash and numerous occasions. And each time, they have failed. I bet Giovanni wishes he hired better people.

Maleficent and Pete: (God should I say how old Maleficent looks?) Maleficent is an evil dark fairy who is one of Sora's toughest enemies. Maleficent led a group of Disney villains who sought ultimate power by controlling the Heartless and unlocking Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. In Hollow Bastion, which is now Radiant Garden, Maleficent was defeated by Sora and seemed to be gone forever. But she came back after the three fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's memories revived her. Now she's back and she's got a new henchman called Pete, the rival of King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: (Jessie 20-something, James 20-something, and Meowth?). This trio, despite being part of the evil group Team Rocket, are more humorous and dimwitted than they seem. Jessie, despite being the female, is the manliest of the three. Whenever they dress up, Jessie's always the man. James, despite being the male, is the wimpiest of the three. Whenever they dress up, James is always the girl. Meowth is an evil pokemon who has the unique ability to talk. Team Rocket is always introduced by their motto, one they always use in pretty much every episode. Their goal is to capture Pikachu, but after all those attempts, they still can't seem to capture him.

Xehanort: (Geez, I not going to even bother with his age). Xehanort was a student under Ansem the Wise, and his Heartless and Nobody was the main antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. Xehanort sacrificed himself in order to create a Heartless and a Nobody. Now, (Once again, this is in my story only. At this point, the third game hasn't come out yet. So I don't anymore than you guys do,) he's back thanks to Maleficent's evil powers. There seems to be many questions surrounding him though. Why does he wear that cloak, and why doesn't he do hand shakes. He seems to be after something, or someone, in the pokemon world.

(A/N) Whew, that's a lot of characters. And I didn't even do all of them. Oh well, at least I did all the main characters. BTW, Dawn will NOT be in this story. Sorry Pearlshippers and other Dawn related shipping people. Anyway, the moment you all been waiting for. Here's Part 2, Chapter 1!!!!

Chapter 1

"So, that Kairi girl seems pretty nice," said Brock as he was driving his van towards Pallet Town.

"Yeah she is. But there's something…familiar about her," replied Ash.

"What do you mean?" asked Brock.

"I don't know Brock. It's really strange."

"Speaking of strange, Misty said that she showed you her video game and you went all emo. She said you knew the guy on the cover or something. I think she said his name was…Sora is it?"

"…yes, his name is Sora," sighed Ash.

"See, the way you're acting right now is exactly the way you were acting at Misty's place. So what's with this Sora guy?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Brock," replied Ash.

"Okay Ash, but I got to know. What's with S…?"

"I told you Brock, I don't want to talk about it," Ash said as he cut off Brock.

"Okay Ash, whatever."

Brock tried to think of a way to change the subject, just so Ash could cool off. "_What's with Ash? I've never seen him like this. I would've thought he'd be happy that he was a Pokemon Master and he got to see Misty. But that's not the case at all. That's it!"_

"So Ash, how did it go with Misty?"

"Besides the Sora thing, it was alright," replied Ash.

"Tell me about it Ash. I want to know everything."

"Okay, Dr. Phil. Well first, she apologized for not showing up at the Pokemon League."

"Okay," said Brock as he nodded for Ash to continue.

"Well after I left the gym, I was thinking to myself. Then she showed up."

"Pika (And me.)

"Yes, of course you too Pikachu."

"So she showed up and what happened then?" asked Brock.

"Well, I told her about…my father."

"Wow, then what?"

"Then, she asked if I had a girlfriend."

"Then what?" asked Brock more interested.

"I told her no."

"That's right. You better have said no," said Brock. Ash and Pikachu raised their eyebrows at Brock. Brock coughed, "Sorry, go on."

"Well Brock, She told me that I was her best friend ever. And I said the same thing."

"Pikachu (Don't forget about me!)"

Ash just shook his head.

"So then what happened?" asked Brock.

"Well, she was going to tell me something. Something she said she wanted to tell me ever since we met. Something with an L."

Brock shook his head. "I wonder what it could mean," Brock said with a smirk on his face.

Ash yawned, "Yeah, I wonder." Ash started to fall asleep.

"Get some sleep Ash. You've had a long day."

With that, Brock continued the dark road, to Pallet Town.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Sora, are we there yet?" asked Donald.

"Yeah Donald. Go jump off the ship right now," replied Sora.

"But we're not there yet," said Donald.

"Then there's your answer," replied Riku.

Donald sighed. This was a very long trip, probably the longest he's ever taken. "This is so boring," he said out loud.

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself," replied Riku.

Sora, who was driving, sighed as he looked out the windshield.

"Is something wrong Sora?" asked Riku.

"Well Riku, it's…it's just that I miss Kairi so much. Ever since we rescued her, I never really got a chance to talk to her much."

Riku smiled, he knew what was going on. "Don't worry Sora; I know we'll find her."

"Thanks Riku."

Donald, scratching his head, was still trying to think of something to amuse him. "Hey I know," he blurted out loud. He pulled out his Gameboy that Daisy got him for his birthday.

"Hey Donald, what game are you playing?" asked Goofy.

"I'm playing Pokemon Yellow Version," answered Donald.

"How fitting," replied Riku.

"Yeah, you play as this guy named Ash and…"

"Ash?!" yelled Sora. Sora, shocked by what Donald said, immediately hit the brakes.

Donald, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, catapulted out of his chair. "Aaaaaah," he yelled. Donald was stopped and slammed himself into the windshield. He slowly slid down the windshield. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Well Donald, maybe you should wear a seatbelt," replied Riku.

Goofy looked over to Sora, who still seemed to be shocked. "What is it Sora?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's all coming back to me. Ash, I know him. His dream was to become a Pokemon Master."

"Wow Sora, how did you know all that?" asked Goofy.

"…is Ash, the other chosen one?" Sora asked himself.

"Maybe, but we'll never know by just unless we start moving," said Riku.

"Yeah," said Donald.

Sora was still quiet. He then pulled out the Papou fruit that Riku had given him on the Destiny Islands. "One day Kairi, I promise you, one day." Sora, with a higher adrenaline rush got up on his chair. "Okay guys, are you ready to kick some Xehanort butt?"

"Yeah," yelled Donald.

"Fine," said Sora as he sat back down, "I never thought I had to use this but, here it goes. Let's fly at hyper speed.

"Um Sora, you should think about this fir…" That was all that was able to come out of Riku's mouth as Sora pressed the hyper speed button, to the Pokemon World.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey guys I'm back. Well I gonna continue updating more often now since I've got a little more free time on hands. BTW, thanks for all the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. It's cool to meet new people, (besides Heart of Shou, btw she's my sister). Well I hope you like my fic so far. Well here's Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

"Wow, you've got a nice place Misty," said Kairi as she walked through the front door.

"Thanks Kairi," Misty replied. "Kairi, we'll both in my room. I'll show you where it's at, just follow me upstairs."

"Okay". Kairi followed Misty up into her room. "Wow Misty, you're place is huge!"

"I know, it's half a gym and half a house."

"Wow that's cool. Hey Misty, where's the bathroom?"

Misty pointed towards the wall. "Go right and turn on the second left."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Misty carefully watched Kairi as she left the room. Misty then shut the door behind Kairi. Misty then pulled out her diary from her closest and pulled out a pen from her desk. Then started writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't believe what just happened. First off, my dream came true when Ash finally came over to see me. Did you hear that? He came to see me! Oh my god he's so handsome. Anyway, we were talking for a couple of minutes and I asked him what he wanted to do. He said he wanted to play video games and I said sure. But then the strangest thing happened._

_I showed him my favorite game Kingdom Hearts, and I was showing him the main character Sora. What was strange was that he said he met Sora before. Now I know what you're thinking. How could Ash have possible met a video game character? Well that's what I thought at first._

_Then it got worst because after that moment, he like turned into like, emo. Oh god, I'm starting to sound like my sisters. Anyway, he left without…without, emotion. That was really strange. So I told Brock what happened and I went to go look for him. I followed Pikachu who ended up finding Ash on Cerulean Hill. Then probably one of the best moments of my life happened._

_I was asking him what was going on. He said that he had a lot on his mind. Interested, I asked him what. He said becoming a Pokemon Master, Sora, then the one that really made me heart jump. Me. That's right, me. I couldn't believe it. Ash was actually thinking about me. I sat next to him after that, both of us watching the sunset reflect off the beautiful ocean. _

_Then I started thinking about that May, in the bad way. The question just popped into my mind. Could Ash actually like May and not me? So asked if he had a girlfriend and he answered no, thank god. Then after that I had to let out the truth. He asked me if I ever had a boyfriend, and I responded by answering no, I've never even been kissed before. He asked how come and I told that I was saving it for my true love, which is obviously him. How dense could he be?_

_Anyway, to make a long story short, I was going to do it. I was going to tell him that I love him. Then the other strange thing happened. Kairi, another video game character from the same game Kingdom Hearts, interrupted us. She said she was looking for Ash. We asked why and then we were captured by Team Rocket. Then another weird thing happened. They let us go. Hmm, strange._

_But still one thing stresses me the most about what happened today. Ash asked me about me parents. I told him I didn't want to talk about it. Maybe I should have told him. He is my best friend after all, and secret crush. But how could I let him know that my parents are,_

"Aaaaaah!" Kairi screamed.

"Huh?" Misty said as she heard the scream.

"Misty, help me!" yelled Kairi.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Misty finished up her final sentences and put her diary back into her closet. She ran over to the bathroom to check on Kairi. What she found was a false alarm.

"Psy…duck," said the yellow duck pokemon.

"Oh Psyduck, get back inside your pokeball," said Misty.

"W…what is that thing?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, it's just Psyduck. He's my dimwitted pokemon."

"Is he safe?"

"No, he's stupid that's what he is," Misty said as her pokeball sent out a red beam that captured Psyduck. Psyduck disappeared into the pokeball.

"Wow, now that's cool," said Kairi.

Misty forgot that Kairi wasn't from this world. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

They walked back into Misty's room. "Yep, you sure got a nice place here Misty."

"Thanks"

Kairi yawned. "I'm getting pretty tired. I'm going to go to bed now Misty."

"Alright Kairi, good night," said Misty. But what she didn't know, that it wasn't going to be a good night.

Later that evening…

"Sora? Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Ash said at a volume a little higher than a whisper. He reached the kitchen to see that the food was still on the table. In fact, everything was exactly the same as when he left 30 minutes ago. Except one thing, the window was closed.

"Well, it is pretty warm in here. I think I better open it up." Ash walked toward the window opened the locks. He lifted the window slightly as he heard a noise behind him. It came from outside the house. He walked slowly the front door and opened it. Nothing.

Ash shrugged, "Must have been the wind." But when he turned back around, he saw the creepiest thing he'd ever saw…his fate. "What is that?" he said, looking at the little dark creature.

"Well Ash, what do you think? I call it a heartless." Ash turned around to see a dark skinned, bald man standing behind him.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"My name is of no purpose right now. And how do I know your name? Well, everyone knows who you are…Mr. Pokemon Master."

"What are you talking about? I'm not even a pokemon trainer yet, nonetheless a pokemon master."

"Indeed, but I'm here to stop that."

"Huh?"

"Ash, don't listen to your father. Listen to me. Take Sora's place and become the chosen Keybearer."

"Sora is…a Keybearer?"

"You mean you never knew? What kind of friend is that?"

"How do you know what Sora's like? Sora is one of my closest friends."

"And where exactly is Sora?"

"Well he's, uh, where did he go?" Ash said as he looked around the room.

"See, he left you to be with his real friends. His destined friends on the Destiny Islands."

"Sora's…gone?"

"I know how much pain you're feeling right now, why don't you go see your daddy? Oh that's right. He's not here either."

"What? Where is he?"

"Why don't you visit Sora and find out."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Ash's alarm clock ranged until Ash hit the off switch. Ash woke up breathing very hard. He put his hand on his forehead to check how warm he was.

"Oh, it was that dream again. Who was that guy? Does he know where my father is?"

"Ash?"

Ash turned around to see his mother there. "Oh, hi mom."

"Are you okay honey?" Ash nodded his head. "Good, NOW TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T MAKE HOME BEFORE DINNER!"

"Sorry mom, I had a strange day yesterday."

"Thank god Brock brought you home or you wouldn't even be here."

"Mom you're overreacting."

Mrs. Ketchum sighed, "I'm sorry sweetie. I just care for you that's all."

"I'm sorry mom."

"So Mr. Pokemon Master, what's all this talk about you giving Gary a rematch today?"

"You know about it?"

"The question should be who doesn't know about it? It's been in the news for the past two days. Every newspaper has it on the cover. And Gary and Professor Oak told about it today."

"Today?"

"Yeah, they're downstairs right now."

Ash quickly got dress and ran downstairs to find Gary, Professor Oak, and even Tracey on the living room couch. Tracey was holding Pikachu in his arms.

"'Bout time you woke up sleepy head," said Gary.

"What are you doing here Gary?"

"I was wondering if you needed a lift to Viridian City. I almost forgot that the Pokemon Master doesn't have his license yet."

Ash got very angry again as his face turned cherry red.

Meanwhile…

"Wow, it's great to back home."

"Yeah Kairi, I still can't believe we're back home," said Sora.

"Sora"

"Yes Kairi?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything. For saving me from danger twice and giving me my lucky-charm back."

"No problem."

Sora and Kairi were watching the sunset on the beach together, about a couple of days after they finally returned from their long journey.

"Wow, you know that nothing's really changed here," said Kairi.

"Yeah," replied Sora, "but now I'm grounded for five years. Mom was really mad at me being gone for a year without her knowing where I was."

Kairi giggled, "Wow, five years? Dang, I must be lucky not to have parents."

"Yeah, you don't know how lucky you are."

Kairi giggled again, "I know."

Kairi turned her attention towards the sunset.

"Sora"

"Yes Kairi?"

"Do you think we will always be friends?"

"Of course Kairi," answered Sora like it was another "duh" question. "You know that Kairi. Why did you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just, I saw how happy you were with Donald and Goofy and, I thought you didn't want to hang out with me or Riku anymore."

"Of course I'll hang out with you guys. Yes, Donald and Goofy are two of my closest friends, but you and Riku are my best friends. Besides, Donald and Goofy are weird. Especially Donald. Don't tell him I said that."

Kairi laughed. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Sora"

"Yes Kairi?"

"How good of friends are we?"

"Well, since we're best friends and we've been close for the nearly the past two decades, I'd say we have a strong friendship."

"I didn't mean that."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we're more than that."

Sora was confused, just like everybody else in this fic. "Well yeah Kairi. I've known you for pretty much my whole life. You're more like a sister to me."

Kairi looked away and sighed. "_He'll never get it," _she thought to herself.

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late so I'll just head back home now. You should head back too Kairi."

"No thanks Sora. I'm gonna stay out here a little longer and look at the stars."

"Um, okay. Just be careful."

Kairi giggled, "Thanks for caring Sora."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" With that, Sora walked back home to his angry mother, who has yet to be revealed.

"He's so sweet," said Kairi to herself as she sighed again. "But he'll never know how much he means to me."

After a couple of minutes, Kairi got up as she was getting pretty tired. She sat up and started walking back home. Or so she thought.

"Well Kairi, it seems we meet again."

Kairi turned around to see Pete, with a chain in his hand.

"Didn't Sora kill you already?"

"Ha, Sora will never kill us." Kairi turned around to see Maleficent coming out of nowhere. "Now, if you'll come with us Kairi, we have someone who's dying to see you."

"Never," Kairi ran away, but ran right into Pete. Pete wrapped her around in chains. "Where are you taking me?"

Maleficent laughed, "Where are we taking you. Well Kairi, we're taking you to a very special place. The exact place of Sora's death."

"Nooooo!" yelled Kairi as she woke up from her sleep. She too, along with Ash, had a nightmare. "Wow that was a harsh dream. Hey Misty, Misty?" Kairi saw that Misty was turning in her sleep too. "I guess you're having a bad dream too." Kairi shook Misty. "Wake up Misty! Wake up!"

In Misty nightmare, the setting was what looked like her house. Daisy, one of her big sisters, was reading a magazine on her bed. Misty, looking to be about five years old, walked in.

"Um, Daisy?" she said in a high, chipmunk voice.

Daisy laid her magazine down then moved it back up when she saw it was Misty. "What is it this time Misty?"

"Why don't I have a mommy or a daddy?"

"Because they're like, dead Misty."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah Misty, since mom and dad were divorced, they always fought over who would take care of you. So when dad found out that mom got to keep you, he went all crazy and killed mom and later himself. All because of you."

"Stop it!" yelled Misty as she yelled out of the room crying.

Daisy continued to read her magazine, "That was probably the best one yet. That'll keep her crying for weeks."

Misty jumped on her bed and started crying on her pillow. "Mommy and daddy are dead because of me?"

Just then, the scene started to change…

This nightmare took place at the gym's pool. The Three Sensational Sisters were playing with the pokemon in the pool. Misty, who seemed to be around to same age as she was when she first met Ash, walked in. She was wondering what her sisters were doing.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" See, I told you.

"Hey Misty, we're like, practicing for our next water show."

"Wow, a water show! Could I be part of it?"

"Um, like no." 

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because Misty, there are like Three Sensational Sisters and not like, four. Ugh, it sounds so like, disgusting just like, saying it."

Misty looked down sad. "Oh okay. Hey, could I play with the pokemon for a little while?"

"Um like, no again."

"Oh c'mon, I never get to play with the pokemon."

"Because you're not like a great pokemon trainer. In fact, you're not even like, a trainer. Plus, you'll like never be as good as like, us."

Misty was both sad and angry at her sisters comments. "Well, I…I'll show guys. I'm gonna leave and become a great water pokemon trainer. In fact, I'll be the greatest water pokemon trainer ever." Misty grabbed her backpack and bike and walked towards the door.

"Um like, where do you think you're like, going?"

"Out of here, that's for sure."

"Misty, don't like, go."

But it was too late. Misty already ran out the door, got on her bike, and started riding in some random direction. She was crying as she riding her bike. "You guys never cared anyway."

With that, the scene changed once again…

Now this scene seemed more familiar. She was walking with Ash and Brock in some forest at night.

"I'll be right back. I need to get some firewood," said Brock as he ran into the dark forest, thus leaving Ash and Misty alone. This didn't seem like a nightmare, but a very good dream.

Ash sat down on some tree stump, looking at his pokeballs. He was probably giving his pokemon another pep talk before another huge battle.

"Okay guys, I know we could win this time."

"Pika," said Pikachu cheerfully.

Misty thought to herself, "_Okay Misty, this is it. I'm gonna tell him."_ Misty walked up to Ash and sat next to him on the tree stump. Misty legs were shaking like crazy and she was blushing a lot.

"Um Ash, I've got something to tell you."

"Okay Misty, what is it this time?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that I, I like you."

Ash turned his attention towards Misty. "Well, of course you like me. We're best friends."

"No Ash, I meant to say is that, ever since I first met you I've always, um, love you. I love you Ash."

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, and then started laughing. "Yeah, and my mom's Queen Latifah. Wow Misty, that's a really good one. I never knew you were a comedian. Well thanks for the laugh. C'mon Pikachu, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Cha" 

Ash walked away as Misty fell on the floor crying. Now she knew why this was a nightmare. "What have I done? I knew he would never love me back. I am such a moron. No one will ever love me. Not even…"

"Ash!" yelled Misty as she finally woke up.

"Oh finally, you're awake," said Kairi.

"Wow Kairi, I had one pretty bad nightmare," said Misty.

"I know, I could see you," said Kairi, "but what's weird is that I had one too."

"Whoa, what a coincidence," exclaimed Misty.

"Yeah I know. Hey, aren't we supposed to meet Ash somewhere today?"

"Oh yeah, he has his rematch with Gary today. Well Kairi, I assume you've never seen a pokemon battle before, right?" asked Misty.

Kairi tilted her head. "Pokemon battle huh? Nope, I've never seen a pokemon battle before."

"Well get ready," said Misty as she stood up, "because Ash needs my support in order for him to win!"

"Um, don't you mean our support, Misty?"

Misty started to blush a little, "...Yeah, our support. He he, that's what I meant to say, yeah."

Kairi gave a little smile. "Okay Misty, if you say so."

"What do you mean if I say so? Ash needs our support for that battle and we're not gonna miss it. Now let's go."

"Okay Misty, hold your horses will ya? We'll leave as soon as I get dress."

"Oh yeah huh?" said Misty.

And with that, the nightmares are over as Ash vs. Gary 2 is only hours away.

(A/N) Once again, sorry for the long delay everybody. Today's been my first day off in weeks. Well stay tune for the next chapter, which is coming faster than you think.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Okay guys I'm back. I don't much to say so let's get started with Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

"So Ash, are you ready to go yet?"

"Hold on a sec, Pikachu has to finish up his breakfast," replied Ash.

"Oh, and what is it?" asked Gary.

"Well Gary, Pikachu eats five bottles of ketchup every day for breakfast," replied Tracey.

"Okay so how many bottles has he had?"

Ash and Tracey looked at the empty bottles of finished ketchup and counted how many there were.

"Seven," they both answered simultaneously.

"What? I thought you said he eats five bottles of ketchup."

"Yes that's true," answered Ash, "but since Pikachu knows there's a huge he gonna eat all the ketchup he can. He could surely use the energy."

Gary rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hand. "OMG, this is gonna take a long time. I'm just gonna use the bathroom."

"Okay," replied Ash.

Gary walked down the hall towards the bathroom. But before going in, he turned to look to see if anyone was watching him. He opened the door to the backyard and walked outside. He looked through the clear glass, looking what was going on inside. But his real focus was on Ash.

He saw how happy he was in there. He saw the Pokemon Master talking to Tracey and Professor Oak. No conflict at all between them. He saw them laughing and smiling while watching Pikachu eat his gazillionth bottle of ketchup. No conflict at all between them. Gary shut eyes and lowered his head, trying to keep the image out of his head. Just then, Gary let out a giant smirk.

"But that all ends now," he said quietly.

"So, is that him?" asked a voice behind him.

Gary looked at the voice's owner and looked back at Ash.

"Yes, Master Xehanort, that's Ash. He's the one you're looking for."

"Finally, I've found the last chosen one," said Xehanort.

"Um, don't you mean I found him?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, sure whatever," replied Xehanort. He looked around the house and saw everybody else there. "And is that the great Samuel Oak?"

Gary let out a huge sigh, "Yes, that's gramps, Professor Samuel Oak."

Xehanort looked at him closely. "He seems to be getting rusty. Ash will have no problem defeating him and giving me what's mine."

"And what's that again?" asked Gary.

"Polymerization X," answered Xehanort. "It's a machine I created back when I was a Pokemon Master. It gave me the power to create any pokemon I wanted. But after my little incident with someone I don't like to mention, I left it behind by accident. Once I got to Radiant Garden, I tried to create it again, but I failed."

Xehanort stopped for a moment. "So that's why I need it back. So I can go back on top of the world and be known as the greatest Pokemon Master ever."

"But what does Ash have to do with this?" asked Gary.

Xehanort answered angrily, "revenge."

"And how are we gonna get him on our side?"

"Trust me Gary; just do as you're told. Defeat Ash and leave the rest for us."

"Fine," answered Gary.

They looked at Ash one more time.

"Young Gary, are your pokemon ready for battle?"

"Yep, you bet they are."

"Good, because I want Ash, now!"

"You got it, Master Xehanort."

Xehanort snapped his fingers and disappeared into a giant dark bubble.

Gary walked back in and saw that the setting didn't change at all.

"Hi Gary," said Tracey.

"Wow Gary, it took you awhile to go pee," said Ash.

"Well, nevermind that," said Gary, "is Pikachu done yet?"

"Just about," said Ash.

"Great, let's get in the car now," said Gary.

"I'm down with that," said Tracey.

"You boys go along without us now," said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yeah, we'll catch up later," said Professor Oak.

"Okay," said all three boys simultaneously.

Ash walked out the door and almost forgot about Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, c'mon we've got to go."

"Pika pi (Hold on. Let me just finish this last package of ketchup!"

"Hey Ash look. You're on T.V." said Tracey.

"That's nice Tracey, but we've really got to go right now."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ash, hurry up!" yelled Gary from the car.

"Hold on a sec!" yelled Ash right outside the house.

"Ash, come over here or I'll drag you out here!"

"Make me!"

"Okay," said a voice behind Ash.

Ash turned around shocked. "You…you're the one from me dream."

"So Ash, you do remember me. Well Mr. Pokemon Master, I came here to take your heart."

"My heart? Gary, help me?"

"Sorry Ash"

"Huh?" Ash turned around to see a Gary's fist smack his face. Ash passed out from the pain.

"Pika…cha? (Okay I'm…what the?) Pikachu ran up a nearby tree, hoping nobody saw him. When he reached the top, he saw a limo pull up next to Gary and Xehanort.

"Good work, Gary," said the man from the limousine.

"Thank you, master Giovanni," replied Gary.

"Looks like your plan with Kairi didn't work out," said a voice behind them.

Pikachu and the three antagonists turned around to see Maleficent, Pete, and…May?

"Maleficent, how nice it is to see you," said Xehanort.

"Cut the sweet talk Xehanort. Did you capture young Ash?"

"He's right here," said Gary, revealing Ash to Maleficent.

Maleficent let out a little grin, "Good."

"And what about Professor Oak and the PMX?" asked Pete.

Xehanort shook his head, "Pete, we already went over this. That's Ash's job."

"And how do we turn him into a heartless again?" asked May this time.

"Why May, that's when you come in," answered Xehanort.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked.

"May dear, you have the most important job out of all of us," replied Maleficent.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"You're going to break Ash's heart," answered Maleficent.

"Break Ash's heart?" asked May, surprised.

"But first," added Giovanni, "the battle."

"Right," said Gary, "then I'll be the real Pokemon Master."

"Yes, that's indeed true Gary. Well let's not waste any time. Let's take the limo to Viridian City."

Maleficent and Xehanort shook their heads. "Uh, a limo? Why not just use the darkness to get there?"

"Whatever," said Giovanni.

With all the antagonists gone, Pikachu ran down the tree.

"Pikachu (I gotta tell Misty and Brock about this.) Pikachu was running as fast as he could. He had to find them fast. "Pika pi (Where could they have taken Ash?)" Pikachu asked himself. "Cha (Think, think, c'mon. What the?)". Pikachu saw a package of ketchup on the ground.

"Cha (Ash could wait.)" Pikachu pulled the ketchup right into his mouth, only to have a giant net fall right on him. Pikachu was stuck tight!

"Oh Pikachu, I know you way too well."

"Pikachu (Tracey? Let me go!)"

"Sorry Pikachu. Now let's take you to see Master Xehanort."

Meanwhile…

DING-DONG

"Huh? A gym battle?" said Misty. Misty walked down the stairs and opened the front door. She saw three guests she definitely knew. "Ahhh, Team Rocket!"

"Twerp's girlfriend, the twerp is in trouble!" said Jessie.

"Hey I'm not…wait Ash is in trouble?" asked Misty.

"He was captured by our former boss, Giovanni," said Meowth.

"OMG, Kairi hurry! Ash is in trouble!" yelled Misty at the rooms above the stairs.

Kairi burst out of a room a few seconds later. "What? Ash is in trouble? Oh no, we're too late."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"The guy who captured me before," said Kairi as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "I think he's got Ash no too."

"Oh no, we have to hurry," exclaimed Misty. "But we can't drive even thought I'm nineteen and should already have a license by now. How are we gonna get there in time."

"I know," said Meowth. He pulled out a remote control and pressed the giant red button on it. Then from behind Misty's house came a giant Meowth exclusive hot-air balloon.

"Way to go Meowth!" said Misty. "But we need more help. I better call Brock."

"Here, use my phone," said James as he pulled out his side-kick.

"Thanks," said Misty as James handed her his side-kick.

Meanwhile…

"_Don't go away. The Baywatch marathon will continue after a word from our sponsors,"_said the television.

"Oh man, not another commercial," exclaimed Brock, who was being a couch potato and was watching T.V. while his younger siblings weren't and were playing outside.

RING-RING

"Hey, I haven't had a phone call in awhile," said Brock. He picked the phone, "Hello?"

"Brock, its Misty. Meet us in Viridian City immediately. Ash has been kidnapped."

"What! I'll be there in a minute. Bye." Brock hung up the phone and jumped out of the couch and towards the front door.

"_Okay folks, we are now back to the Baywatch marathon," _said the television.

"Oh man, Ash owes me big time," said Brock in a frustrated voice as he turned off the T.V. "Okay, I'll just grab my jacket and…oh." Brock opened the front door to find Misty, Kairi, and Team Rocket already there waiting for him in the hot-air balloon.

"You took forever, so we decided just to pick you up," said James.

"Okay start the engine Meowth," said Jessie.

"You got it," said Meowth, "full powers to Viridian…darn it."

"What happened?" asked Kairi.

"Looks like Team Rocket's all out of gas," answered Jessie, James, and Meowth simultaneously.

"Don't worry guys, don't forget, unlike Misty, I'm responsible enough to have a license and drive us there in my car," said Brock.

Misty's face turned all red again. "Why you…YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK BROCK!" she yelled.

"Geez Misty, I was just…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I…"

"Misty, aren't you forgetting about someone?" said Kairi holding Misty back.

"Oh yeah huh, we have to rescue Ash."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue the twerp!" yelled Meowth.

So everybody jumped into Brock's van as he drove them to Viridian City, where they hope they could rescue Ash and stop to the evil villains from…whatever they're doing.

(A/N) Thus ends another chapter. This was one of my favorite chapters to type up. I really had fun typing this all down. Hopefully you guys would like it too. Hey is it me, or is this fan fic starting to get a little cheesy? Whatever. Come back soon to check out Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) What's up guys…and ladies. Let's get ready for another chapter of KHyP! For those who don't know what that means, it means this. KH is for Kingdom Hearts, y is 'and' in Spanish, and P is for Pokemon. Anyway, are you guys ready for Chapter 4? Well here it is:

Chapter 4

Ash and Pikachu were lying down on the floor of the Viridian City Gym. Pikachu just barely woke up as Ash was still passed out.

"Pika pi (Ash wake up!)" said Pikachu.

Ash barely began to open his eyes. "Huh? Where…where I am?"

"Ash get up!"

"Huh? That almost sounded like Gary."

"Ash wake up and get your ass up now!"

Ash turned around to see Gary there, in the trainer's square. "Oh, maybe because it_is_ Gary."

"Hurry up Ashy boy. I got a battle to win so I could be known as the true Pokemon Master."

"Gary, where are we? And who were those guys you were with?"

"None of your business Ash. Get up so we could battle!"

Ash stood up, more awake now. "No, you can't make me."

"You're right Ash. He can't make you battle. But I can."

"Huh?" Ash looked up to see Giovanni sitting next to his Persian in probably one of many expensive chairs. "You…you're"

"Hold on there Ash. Save the talk for later. As of right now, battle Gary."

"Why should I? You can't convince me."

Giovanni laughed, "Well Ash, will this convince you?" Giovanni snapped his fingers as Max appeared in front of him. He was asleep and was locked up in chains.

"Max! You let him go right now!" yelled Ash.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. How about this. Battle Gary. Win, and you free Max and we'll leave you alone. But lose, however, and you would not only have lost your reign as Pokemon Master, but you'll lose Max's heart as well."

Ash was nearly lost in his own mind. "_What should I do?" _Ash was silently, thinking of his objective.

"Hurry it up Ash. Let's see which one of us is the better trainer," said Gary as he provoked Ash.

"Alright, shut up already. I accept your challenge Gary. I beat you once, and I can definitely beat you again."

"But wait, there's more," said Giovanni.

"Huh?" Ash looked up at Giovanni.

"Ash, this is not a private battle. Don't forget, Professor Oak did tell the media about this rematch. Ash, this battle is being shown on live T.V. in front of the whole world! Now everybody could see how great you really are."

"That's enough!" yelled Ash. He quickly ran to the other trainer's square. "C'mon Gary, let's get this battle started."

"Fine by me Ash," replied Gary. "We'll use two pokemon. Got it?"

"You bet. I choose you, Pikachu!"

"Pika (Okay!)" said Pikachu as he stepped on the battle field.

"Pikachu huh. In that case, I choose you, Arcanine!"

"Roar" (or whatever noise it makes).

"Are you ready Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Chu (You bet I'm ready Ash!)"

"Alright then, Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" it screamed as Pikachu sent out a gigantic bolt of lightning.

"Arcanine, dodge it and use take-down!" commanded Gary.

Arcanine dodged the attack and ran towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use dig!" commanded Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu dug a hole right on time, barely invading the attack.

"Now Pikachu, jump and use quick attack!" Pikachu jumped out of nowhere and tackled the giant dog.

"Oh no, Arcanine," cried Gary.

"Now Pikachu, finish it with another thunderbolt!"

"Pika…CHU!!!" Pikachu let out another huge bolt of lightning, this time making contact with Arcanine. Arcanine fell on the ground with X's covering his eyes.

Giovanni covered his face embarrassingly. "Arcanine is unable to battle. Pikachu wins the first round," he said unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on Gary, I know you could do better than that," said Ash.

Gary had his head down, but still hand a giant smirk on his face. "Don't worry Ash, I'll still win."

Meanwhile…

"Hey look! It's Ash!"

"Hey it's Ash Ketchum!"

"Hey it looks like a rematch from the Pokemon League!"

"I don't even know what I'm doing here."

People all over the world were gathering around their television sets to watch Ash vs. Gary 2.

"Ash is gonna win!"

"No, Gary's gonna win!"

"Hey Lance, you better check this out."

Lance, the dragon master, and the last of the Elite Four, walked up to the giant T.V. in the Pokemon Center to see the battle.

"This should be interesting," he said calmly.

Meanwhile, back at the gym…

"Ash," said Gary, "everyone knows you're a great pokemon trainer. But can you handle the pressure of being a Pokemon Master?"

"What do you mean Gary?" asked Ash.

"I mean, once you lose this battle, everyone is gonna lose respect for you. You'll be the worst Pokemon Master ever!"

"That's enough Gary. If you already couldn't tell, I'm winning this battle. Now choose your last pokemon."

"Fine by me Ash. I choose you, Rhydon!"

"Roar" (once again, I don't know what noise it makes.)

"Rhydon, a ground type," said Ash to himself, "Pikachu's electric attacks won't work here. That's okay because I choose you, Squirt…ah? Hey, where are all my pokemon?" All of Ash's pokeballs were missing.

Gary started laughing, "Oh don't worry about them Ash. We're taking good care of them."

"Damn it, they must have taken my pokemon while I was unconscious."

"Try beating me now, Ash!"

Lance, as well as the rest of the world, slapped their faces with their hands.

"Ash, you retard, you always keep an eye on your pokemon."

"Well Gary, I guess I have no other choice. I'll have to stick with Pikachu."

"Okay, if you say so Ash."

"_Okay, I could do this,"_ Ash thought to himself. "Pikachu, use agility then tackle attack!"

Pikachu accelerated towards Rhydon as he tackled it, but Rhydon didn't even budge!

Gary laughed even harder, "Ash, your Pikachu is too weak to defeat my Rhydon."

"He's right," said Ash as he fell to his knees, "how could I possibly win? Pikachu's my only pokemon. But he's too weak to fight, not to mention a Rhydon. It's hopeless."

"Don't say that Ash! There's always a way to win!"

"Misty?" Ash turned around to see Misty, Brock, Kairi, and Team Rocket.

"Hey, it's the EX-Team Rocket members!" Jessie, James, and Meowth yelled simultaneously at me.

"Okay, sorry about that," I typed back, "eh-hem, okay here I go. Ash turned around to see Misty, Brock, Kairi, and the 'EX'-Team Rocket members," I typed back sooooo enthusiastically.

"Thank you," said Meowth.

"You're welcome," I typed back.

Eh-hem, as I was typing…

"Ash, just believe in yourself and you could win!" yelled Brock.

"Toge prri (C'mon Daddy!)" cheered Togepi.

"So, his friends are here too," said Giovanni, "Huh? Ah Kairi, you decided to show up again. You think you're um, what's the thing the kids say these days, all bad now because you escaped from us? Ha, we didn't need you anyway. Gary, finish up this loser." Ash looked up at Giovanni angrily. Ash got up quickly, more energetic. It seemed as if his friends gave him the strength to fight, just like Hulk Hogan or something.

"That's right, I can win." Ash turned around to look at his friends. "Thank you guys." His friends nodded back in approval. "Are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika pi (How many times are you gonna ask me this? Of course I'm ready!)"

"Pikachu, use agility again!" ordered Ash. Pikachu accelerated towards Rhydon again.

"Not again. Okay then, Rhydon, use horn drill!" ordered Gary this time.

"Pikachu, dodge it now!" yelled Ash. Pikachu swiftly dodged the attack. Fortunately for Ash and Pikachu, Rhydon's horn got stuck to the ground. "Now Pikachu, finish it with iron tail!" Pikachu's tail turned into iron as he spun himself. He did a full turn as his tail hit Rhydon right on his forehead! Rhydon fainted on the ground with X's covering his eyes.

"All right, Ash won!" yelled all of Ash's friends.

"Toge (Yay)" Togepi cheered on.

"Not quite," added Giovanni as Ash and his friends looked up towards him. "This battle isn't over yet, not with the Heartless on our side." Giovanni snapped his fingers. Rhydon rose up from his faint position and stood with a powerful stance. His eyes seemed to be covered with darkness.

"What the hell? How is he back up?" asked Ash.

"With the power of the Heartless Ash Ketchum, you can have anything you want," answered Giovanni.

"That's right; I told you I would win Ash," added Gary, "Now Rhydon, finish up this loser with an earthquake!" Rhydon roared as he jumped up really high. When he landed, he literally shook the battle field. Pikachu, unbalanced, finally tripped and hurt himself. Pikachu, still with some 'fight' left in him, got back up.

"Hmm, it seems your Pikachu has guts. Now Rhydon, finish it off with horn drill!" Rhydon executed the attack as Pikachu flew all the way in front of Ash. It seemed the battle was over. But remarkably, Pikachu got right back up, barely. "So you want more huh? Okay Rhydon, use another…"

"No Gary stop!" yelled Ash as he ran on the field.

"Ash!" yelled his friends.

"I surrender Gary…you win," Ash said as tears were falling from his eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Wow, did you see that?"

"Gary actually won!"

"We have a new champion!"

"I still don't know what I'm doing here."

Lance watched the television with shame. "Well, that's disappointing. I guess we'll have to crown a new champion."

Back where we were…

"Pikachu (Ash, why did you surrender? I could've continued.)"

"I know Pikachu. I just didn't want you to get hurt anymore."

Misty put her hand over her heart as she too, was shedding some tears. "I can't believe he surrendered. He's not the champ anymore."

Brock put his hand on Misty's shoulder. "It's okay Misty, he tried his best. Gary cheated anyway."

Ash and his friends looked up as they heard Giovanni laughing. "Well well well, look at our Pokemon Master now. Guess you couldn't handle the pressure Ash. Because you lost, not only did you lose your reign as champion, but you lost Max's soul too."

"Max!" yelled Ash and the rest.

Giovanni held out a black covered pokeball in his hand and held it in front of Max. Then a strange heart shape light went into the pokeball. Giovanni held the pokeball high.

"In here is Max's heart. All thanks to you, Ash."

Ash became very angry and his face was turning cherry red. He was ready to explode, just like Misty would.

"Hey, I heard that!" yelled Misty at me.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean it."

"Shut up!" yelled Ash at both me and Misty, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt now!"

"Chu (But, but…)"

"No buts Pikachu, I said use thunderbolt!"

"No Ash, don't do it," yelled Kairi, "he has the power of the Heartless on his side. Pikachu can't defeat him."

"I don't care," said Ash, "Pikachu, continue with your…"

"Ash, listen to Kairi," said Misty, "Pikachu's too weak to…"

"I don't care Misty! Pikachu, use your thunderbolt NOW!"

"Pikachu!" yelled the electric pokemon as it let out another gigantic bolt of lightning. As the lightning was about to hit Giovanni, he snapped his fingers again as a giant Heartless figure, this one shaped like a human, blocked the attack. "What the…" said Ash.

"You should have listened to your friends, Ash Ketchum. Now your Pikachu will pay the price."

"What?" said Ash almost lost.

The giant Heartless formed a fist and swung it at a brilliant speed as it connected with Pikachu. Pikachu flew literally across the gym.

"Chaaa" it screamed in pain.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash and rest, again. Ash ran over to the fatigue pokemon. "Pikachu, are you okay buddy?" Pikachu didn't answer as it was barely breathing.

"Ash!" yelled Ash's friends as they ran towards him.

"Ash, take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center now," said Brock.

Ash didn't answer.

"Ash!" Misty yelled in his face. Ash gently picked up Pikachu as he walked slowly towards the exit.

"Giovanni, you will not get away with this!" yelled Jessie, James, and Meowth simultaneously. What was weird was, there was some sarcasm in their voices.

Giovanni laughed, "Good work you three. For once, you did your jobs correctly."

"Huh? You do you mean?" asked Kairi.

"You mean you guys didn't know?" asked Giovanni. "These three promised me the lead you brats to me."

"I can't believe you guys couldn't figure it out," said Meowth, "did you actually think we'd actually work for you twerps?"

"I mean c'mon," said Jessie, "even the narrator of this story gave you guys hints!"

"Huh? You do you mean by that?" asked Misty.

"It's true," I typed back; "I tried to warn you guys. Why do you think I kept on calling them "Team Rocket" instead of the EX-Team Rocket member? I knew they were up to something."

"Well no duh, you're the narrator!" yelled Brock.

"I know, but it's not really my job to give you guys hints like that," I replied, "As I was typing…"

"No surrender twerps, or prepare to suffer the consequences," said Jessie.

"No, you ready Brock?" asked Misty.

"Yep, let's show them why we're Gym Leaders!" answered Brock.

"Okay, go Gyarados!" yelled Misty.

"And I choose you, Onix!" yelled Brock.

The two giant pokemon came out of their pokeballs and into the battle field.

Kairi screamed, "OMG, these pokemon are scary!"

Meanwhile…

"Wow, Misty and Brock are battling too?"

"This is sweet!"

"Awesome! Go Brock!"

"When is Dr. Phil gonna be on?"

Everyone was still watching their television sets. They were receiving one hell of a show.

Back to where we were…

"Go Arbok!" yelled Jessie.

"Victreebell, I choose you!" yelled James.

Out of their pokeballs came Arbok, the snake pokemon, and Victreebell, the plant pokemon.

"Now Victreebell, use…no not again." Victreebell was biting James' head again. "Victreebell, attack them not me."

"Whatever, use poison sting Arbok!" commanded Jessie.

"Dodge it!" yelled both Misty and Brock. The attack missed, which is kind of a miracle since both Gyarados and Onix are freaking huge!

"Onix, use glare!" ordered Brock.

Arbok and Victreebell seemed to be paralyzed.

"Now Gyarados finish them off with hyper beam!" commanded Misty.

Gyarados fired a huge beam out of its mouth and fired it at Team Rocket. The area where Team Rocket was standing exploded and Team Rocket went flying through the air.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled simultaneously. Unfortunately, the explosion cut the satellite connection for the television sets.

Meanwhile…

"Oh man, the television is broken."

"Geez and I didn't get to see what happens next."

"Now that Dr. Phil's over, who wants pancakes?"

Back to where we were…

"Yeah, way to go guys!" cheered Kairi.

"Yeah, did you see that Ash? Ash?" said Misty. Ash was emotionless as he was just standing there, looking at Pikachu in his arms. Misty was getting sad just looking at him. Misty walked up to him, hoping to make him feel better. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Ash, I'm so sorry."

"Ha, you might have won this time," said Giovanni. The gang looked up toward Giovanni. "Go ahead guys, run. But don't think this is the last time I'll be seeing you guys. Especially you, Ash Ketchum."

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here," said Brock. With that, the gang ran away, towards the Viridian City Pokemon Center.

Giovanni took the elevator down to the battle floor, only to find Gary there waiting for him.

"So, dad, how did I do?"

"Son, you did okay. Just don't try to lose so badly next time."

"Huh? You do you mean? I won; I'm the true Pokemon Master now!"

"Sure, and I bet the Heartless had nothing to do with your victory. Now stand there and shut up while I take care of business." Gary just stood there, a little frustrated. Giovanni pulled a walkie-talkie and spoke to it. "Xehanort, Maleficent, get May ready. Ash's heart is gonna belong to us soon. Very soon."

(A/N) Thus ends another chapter of KHyP. Well, how did you like this one? I know I might've added a tiny bit of controversy by adding myself into the story, but whatever, it entertained me, sort of. Please don't forget to R&R! They mean a lot! The ones you guys sent so far are great! I'll have Chapter 5 up in no time! Oh yeah, Happy Thanksgiving!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Okay guys…and ladies, I'm back. I don't have much to say, just keep on typing in those reviews. I love all of them. All right, let's get started with Chapter 5!!

Chapter 5

"Nurse Joy, could you please heal this Pikachu?"

"Sure thing Misty, we'll do it right away," replied Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy and the assistant pokemon Chansey rushed Pikachu into the emergency room on a stretcher. Misty looked over to see Ash there by himself, as Kairi and Brock were getting them something to eat. Misty saw that Ash was not depressed, but instead, emotionless. She walked over towards Ash.

"Hi there Ash, are you okay?" she asked with a bright tone. Ash did not answer. "Oh Ash, aren't you ever going to answer me?"

Ash looked up towards Misty. "I'm sorry Misty; I don't know what's happening to me."

Misty sat down next to the emotionless boy. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Ash did not answer as he looked in another direction. "You could always talk me you know."

Ash stood up rapidly, "I don't want to talk about it okay!" he yelled.

Misty also stood up rapidly, "Well this wouldn't have happened if you would've just listened to us for once."

Ash looked down. "If only Pikachu was a little stronger, we might've had a chance."

Misty became really frustrated now. "Ash, Pikachu would've never beaten that Heartless! Be he still gave it his all. You know why, Ash Ketchum?" Ash didn't budge. "Because Pikachu cares for you and would do anything to help you. Ash, Pikachu is your friend, not your pet! I've seen you do dense things in the past, but nothing like this. You've really done it this time. You know what Ash Ketchum? You haven't changed one bit!"

"Well how about me?" Ash finally said, with more "emotion", "Don't you feel any sympathy for me? Not only did I lose Max's soul, but I lost my reign as Pokemon Master! And what's worst is that I lost in front of the entire world! Now I'll never be the best Pokemon Trainer like my father…"

"You're a horrible pokemon trainer and you don't give a damn about your pokemon!" Misty yelled.

Ash was about to make a comeback, but was so heartbroken by the statement, he didn't have the heart to. His heart felt like it just got stung by a "Beedrill". Misty covered her mouth with her hands and looked away crying. She couldn't believe she just said that. She knew how much Ash cared for his pokemon, and that Ash was a hell of a pokemon trainer.

"_Now I've done it,"_ Misty thought to herself. "_I've just broke a boy's, the one I have a secret crush on, I've, broken his heart. Now he'll never forgive me."_ Misty turned back around, "Ash, I'm so sorry," she said aloud this time. Ash, still emotionless, slowly got up and walked towards the exit. "Ash, wait!" Misty said as she was pulling his arm.

Ash violently pushed her away. Misty, on her butt, nearly slid halfway across the Pokemon Center.

"You know what Misty? Maybe I don't want to be a Pokemon Master anymore!" He continued walking towards the door.

"Ash, wait! What about Pikachu?" asked Misty.

"Keep him, I don't want him anymore. And I definitely don't want to see you ever again!"

Ash threw his hat on the ground and ran out of the Pokemon Center. Misty got on her knees and started crying.

"What have I done? How…how am I supposed to tell him now?"

Brock and Kairi just then walked into the Pokemon Center, watching Misty crying on the floor. Kairi, holding a sleeping Togepi, ran up to her.

"Misty, what happened?" Kairi asked.

"It's…its Ash," Misty responded.

"Tell us what happened Misty," ordered Brock.

"Ash…he hates me," she responded.

"What? No he doesn't," replied Brock.

"Brock, I told him that he didn't care for his pokemon and that he was a horrible pokemon trainer."

Brock looked down, ashamed at Misty. "Misty, why'd you say that?"

"Because, I thought he needed a pep talk to cheer him up and…" Brock and Kairi gave Misty an evil glare, knowing that she was lying. Misty started to cry even more. "Okay, I said it because he seemed to care only for himself and not Pikachu. But now I realize that he only did it to save Max. Brock, Kairi, he's never gonna forgive me."

Kairi knelt down next to Misty, "Oh Misty, of course he's gonna forgive you. What I would do is apologize to him right away."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Prri (Mommy should apologize to Daddy)."

"You're right guys, thank you. Now, I have to go find him." Misty got up quickly and ran out the door.

Brock and Kairi looked at each other, and then at the Chinese food they ordered. "Oh well, more for us then."

Meanwhile…

Ash ran up some random hill. It was getting dark, the perfect setting for Ash's mood.

"I can't believe she said that. After all we've been through. And I thought that I had liked that girl. What am I saying? She loves her "true love", not me." Ash sighed as he looked at the sky. "I'm sorry dad, I've failed you. I'll never be the Pokemon Master that you wanted me to be. I'm just a failure. If only there was someone here to cheer me up."

"Well, isn't that ironic Ashy-boy," said a higher pitched voice beside him.

Ash turned around quickly. "Huh? Who said that?" What he saw, was a girl he definitely knew. "Um…May?" Ash could tell whose beautiful blue eyes and brown hair belonged to any day. Well, she did travel with him for several years. "May, what are you doing here?"

"To give you some, pleasure or, happiness as I should say."

"Pleasure? May, I'm not in the mood for pleasure or happiness right now."

"Oh but you do Ashy-boy. C'mon Ashy-boy," she said as she moved closer to him, "you know how close we've been for the past three years."

"Um, yeah, okay…what's your point?"

"You know you like me don't you Ashy-boy? You know that you were too scared to tell me your real feelings. But now I'm telling you mine, right in your face. Unlike that ugly runt Misty."

Ash sighed and looked away. "Yeah, Misty would never like me."

May rolled her eyes at that comment, but then moved closer to Ash.

Meanwhile…

"Oh where could he be?" Misty asked herself. She looked around for Ash. She kept on walking until she saw pretty little sunflowers on the ground. She picked some of them up and started to tear a petal off, one by one. "I tell him, I tell him not. I tell him, I tell him not. I tell him, I tell him not. I tell him, I tell him not. I tell him, I tell him not."

Thirty seconds later when Misty was finally on the flower's last petals…

"I tell him, I tell him not. I tell him, I tell him not…I tell him," she said as she tore off the last petal. She picked up more flowers and started to run. "Oh Ash, where could you be?"

Back to where we were…

"So Ash, no luck with Misty huh," said May.

"That's none of your business May!" said Ash.

"Oh Ash, that's quite a temper you got there," replied May.

"May, when did you start talking like this. You freakin sound like some British dude or something."

"That's not important Ashy-boy. What's important is that we make up for lost times."

Ash had a grossed-out look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about May? And why are you calling me Ashy-boy? Who do you think you are? Maximillion Pegasus or something? What is going on? And why do you keep on coming closer to me?"

"You'll see," replied May.

Back to where we once were…

"Okay Ash, I'm sorry but I love you. No, that will never work. C'mon Ash, where are you?!"

Ash heard Misty calling him.

"Misty? Hey Misty, I'm over here!" he yelled back.

"Ash? Ash, hold on! I'm coming!"

"Misty, I'm…"

"Why are you calling her for? What you need Ashy-boy, is a real lady, like me," replied May.

"May, I don't love you. And especially don't love the way you're acting towards me right now," replied Ash.

"Oh, you'll change your mind."

"Make me," provoked Ash.

"As you wish, Ash," said May as she pulled Ash's head towards hers as their lips met.

"Ash! Ash where…" Misty let out a huge gasp as she saw Ash and May kissing. Misty, crying (yet again), threw the flowers on the ground as she ran away. Ash violently pushed May away.

"Misty wait!" he yelled. But it was too late. She was already gone. Ash turned around, frustrated at May. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know you liked it, Ashy-boy."

That did it. That set off the match in Ash's soul. Ash was so frustrated as he began breathing harder and heavier. His eyes were turning blood red and his muscles seemed to begin growing abnormally large, his veins popping out everywhere in his arms. Ash all of a sudden gained strange powers.

He used telekinesis to pick up May and threw her until she had hit something. That something turned out to be a tree. May passed out. Ash quickly returned to normal as he cooled down.

"What have I done? I've lost everything now. My reign as champion, my pokemon, Misty, and now I've probably seriously hurt May too. Where did I get that from? I hate it. I hate the world. I want to destroy it."

"Ha ha ha ha," Ash heard laughing from out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!"

"That's right Ash. Let the power of darkness grow inside you."

Xehanort appeared out of the black teleport bubble.

"You, you're the one from my dream."

"So Ash, you do remember me."

"Are you the one that killed my father?"

"Whoa Ash, save the violence for later. I'm here to make a deal with you."

Ash sighed deeply, "What is it?"

"Join us, Ash. Your powers are incredible! You and I just saw it."

"Yeah, and May just felt it," said Ash sarcastically.

"Oh, you're a humorous one, aren't you?"

"Who are you? And, why do I have these powers?"

"Call me, Master Xehanort. And your powers Ash, well, they're stronger than most keybearers have ever had. With it, you and I would rule the entire galaxy."

"Keybearer?" asked Ash.

"Yes Ash. You're a keybearer, just like your father."

"My father? But I thought my father was a Pokemon Master."

"Well, actually Ash, he was. You see Ash, your father and I, we were pretty close. We were the two greatest Pokemon Masters ever. We had it all; money, fame, women, everything you could receive only in your dreams. Then some things happened and your father and I, well, we had our differences."

"But what's this have to do with me and my father being keybearers?" asked Ash.

"Hold on, I was just getting there. After your father and I had a "fight", if you will, we both went to do different things, go different places, and later on, become phenomenons."

"But what's this have to do with me and my father being keybearers?" asked Ash.

"Hold on damn it! I'm still just getting there. You see, when we separated Ash, I lost touch with your father until his passing. But after that…"

"But what's this have to do with me and my father being keybearers?" asked Ash.

"DAMN IT, YOU STUPID BRAT! I'LL GET THERE. NOW JUST STAY THERE AND BE QUIET! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" yelled Master Xehanort.

Ash nodded his head.

"Good, now after all of these years had passed, I created these creatures called the Heartless and became the most powerful human until my death…I mean fall. Got it? Ash?" Ash was fast asleep. Xehanort snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Ash, wake up!" Ash barely woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Ash, it's me. Master Xehanort."

"Who's that?"

Xehanort was about to explode. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

Meanwhile…

"Did you hear that Brock?" asked Kairi.

"Hear what?" asked Brock.

"Um, nothing. Must have been the wind," she replied.

Back to where we were…

"You stupid kid. Are you going to join us or what?" asked Xehanort.

"And why would I join you?" asked Ash.

"You want to be like your father, don't you? Don't you want to be the most powerful human being of all time?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Ash, did you know that if your father had the thought in him, he would destroy the world?"

"Really?"

"Indeed, Mr. Ketchum."

"But what's in it for me?" asked Ash.

Xehanort let out a little giggle, "Revenge. Revenge on all those who hurt you. Revenge on all those who just don't care. Revenge on all those, just because you feel like it."

Ash looked away, thinking of his decision.

"Join us Ash, and I'll make those feeling go away, forever."

"You'll get everything you'd ever want in life."

"Everything?" asked Ash.

"Everything," confirmed Xehanort.

"Okay, but before I make your decision, show yourself. Take your hood off."

"Well, if it will make you join us, then…" Xehanort raised his hood over his face and past the back of his head.

Ash was shocked at what he saw. "Y…You….You're…."

"I know, just don't say it aloud, okay?"

Ash nodded.

"Now Ash Ketchum, the decision is yours. Join us, or be hurt and depressed, for the rest of your life."

"_What should I do?"_ Ash thought to himself, "Sh_ould I join? He said I could receive anything I would want. A rare pokemon, my reign as Pokemon Master, maybe even Misty."_ "Fine, I'll do it," Ash confirmed.

"Yes!" shouted Xehanort. Xehanort started to drain Ash's power with telekinesis. "You arrogant boy, do you know what you just done? You have just sold your soul to the enemy!"

"Now Ash let your heart out. Become the Heartless you were meant to become!"

Ash was growing the same big muscles and his eyes were turning dark red. Xehanort held out a black pokeball, the same one that Giovanni had, and pointed it towards Ash. He pressed the button on it as Ash's heart was sucked into it.

"Yes, now the most powerful keybearer is in my command!" shouted Xehanort.

"So, having fun Xehanort?" asked a voice behind him.

"Maleficent, I did it. I got Ash Ketchum!" he replied.

"Yes, our plan worked!" shouted Maleficent.

"Hey Master Xehanort, did you really have to tell the whole story to Ash?" asked Pete.

"No, you know I would have turned him into a Heartless even if he had said no. The author/narrator of this story made me tell it just so his fan fic could be a little bit longer."

"That's true," I typed back, "And FYI, look behind you."

The three antagonists turned around, just like I said they would, and saw that May was waking up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You darling, are no longer in our control," said Maleficent. She too took out a black pokeball, pressed the button, but this time it was different. May's heart went back into her body, not vice-versa.

"You," said Ash, you ruined my life. Now I will end yours."

"No Ash, leave her be," ordered Xehanort, "she is of no use anymore."

May quickly and silently hid behind some nearby bushes.

"Now Ash, let's test your powers," said Xehanort, "Test your powers on, hmm." Xehanort looked around for a good target. "Ah, test your powers on Pete."

"Who me?" asked Pete as he pointed to himself.

"No Oprah, of course it's you," answered Maleficent sarcastically, knowing that she just used deja-vu on Pete.

"No, please, you can't do this. I have three kids," pleaded Pete.

"Pete, you only have one kid named PJ has hasn't even shown up in the Kingdom Hearts saga yet. So stop lying," said Maleficent.

"Shut up Maleficent. I can't die this…"

"No one tells me to shut up," yelled Maleficent, "Ash, finish him! Finish him now!"

Ash raised his hand up as he picked up Pete with telekinesis. Pete was choking.

"Maleficent, Xehanort, please stop this," he pleaded.

"That's Master Xehanort you coward! Ash, finish him!" ordered Xehanort.

Ash closed his hand into a fist and dropped Pete. Pete just lied there, motionless. Maleficent walked up to him.

"Why Ash, it seems with just one hand, you have killed Pete. You truly are the most powerful keybearer of all time."

"Now if I could just get him to kill Sora for me," said Xehanort.

"Don't you mean, us?" asked Maleficent.

"Us? What do you mean us? Ash belongs to me you old hag!" said Xehanort.

Maleficent was frustrated with Xehanort. "So, this is the respect I get for bringing you back. I know it's not your full form, but it's better than being in hell!"

"Psssss, Maleficent. Up here."

"What do you what?" asked Maleficent.

"I'm just saying; don't go into too much detail. We're not that far in the story yet," I typed.

"Oh, whatever, I guess you don't need my help," said Maleficent as she mysteriously disappeared.

"Yeah, your presence is no longer needed," said Xehanort. Xehanort turned his attention towards Ash now. Ash was still staring at him, emotionlessly. "Oh Ash, the body you posses is so powerful. With it, you'll destroy everything that you used to love and cherish. That is your purpose. To destroy and work for me. You and I, we make the most powerful team."

Ash was still emotionless.

"Ash, listen up. I need something that's mine. Something an old friend of ours has. I want you to go get it. Go now, and destroy Professor Oak!"

Ash was still emotionless.

"So, what is your purpose?" asked Xehanort like he was some kind of a teacher.

"…kill…Oak," answered Ash, slowly.

"Good," replied Xehanort.

May, who was still listening from the bushes, had heard everything that was going on. "I gotta tell the gang about this." May nearly ran her heart out, trying to find Ash's friends. _"I need to find them," _May thought to herself, _"They're the only hope that Ash and the entire galaxy have left!"_

(A/N) So ends probably the most bizarre chapter I have ever typed. Well, that was strange wasn't it? The first part, if you really did read it and didn't just skim through it, was really hard to type. You know, being a Pokeshipper and all. Just kidding, it wasn't that hard. But I bet the last part is where everyone is gonna get lost. Even I didn't know what the heck I was typing when I did this. Well thus ends Chapter 5. Hopefully, Chapter 6 will turn out more…not depressing?


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) What's up people, I'm back. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who are following this story all the way through. And thank you to all of you who write those reviews. They mean a lot to me. Well, let's not waste too much time. Let's get started with Chapter 6!!!!!!

Chapter 6

"Hello Brock. Ash's Pikachu is ready to be picked up," said Nurse Joy.

"Whoa, hello Nurse Joy," said Brock as he got on his knees, "Pikachu is not the only thing that is gonna be picked up."

"Um, okay," said Nurse Joy.

"Pika pi (Leave this to me!)", said the revived Pikachu.

Pikachu put his finger on Brock's shoulder as he electrocuted him. Brock fell on the floor as he was all burn out.

"I see that he's all better," said Brock rashly.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Yes, Pikachu's all ready to go."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," said Kairi as she picked up Pikachu.

"Oh, you're a new face here. What's your name," asked Nurse Joy.

"My name is Kairi. I'm not from around here. I'm from uh…uh…over there." She pointed towards the exit.

"Well, I'm pretty sure everyone is from out there. Let me ask you; are you one of Ash's friends."

"Yep, I'm one of Ash's good friends."

"I bet you are, are you his girlfriend?" asked Nurse Joy.

"No, no he's not."

"Oh, why so?" asked Nurse Joy.

"He's not my type. Besides, there's…someone else. But hey, do you know Misty?"

"Well yes, she's the Cerulean Gym Leader," answered Nurse Joy.

"Well, between you and me, I think she's got something for Ash."

"Well it's about time," replied Nurse Joy.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kairi.

"I remember when they came hear seven years ago. Ash had 'borrowed' her bike and rode it here to escape from Spearows. He later came here with Pikachu right here." Nurse Joy patted Pikachu gently on the head. Pikachu seemed to enjoy it. "Anyway, while Pikachu was getting healed, Misty stormed in here with her burned up bike, and was she ever so angry."

"Wait, Ash burned up her bike? Why?" asked Kairi.

"Because Pikachu electrocuted it when he thunderbolted the Spearow," answered Nurse Joy.

"So what happened after that?" asked Kairi.

"Well after Misty came storming in here with her bike, these thugs came in here and tried to steal all the pokemon. There was a guy with purple hair, a lady with red hair, and a Meowth that could talk. They called themselves Team Rocket."

"Wow, I wouldn't think that Jessie, James, or Meowth would try and steal all the pokemon here," said Kairi.

"But it's okay Kairi. Pikachu was able to beat them. Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Cha (Yep, I wiped their asses)," said Pikachu even though nobody could understand him.

"I want know more," said Kairi.

"Kairi, stop the girl talk," said Brock as he got back up.

"Don't be jealous Brock. I know you're jealous that I can talk to a girl, and you can't."

"No, I mean look," he said as he pointed towards the door. Misty was walking very slowly through the door with tears and dirt covering her face. Brock and Kairi ran up to her to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Misty?" asked Brock. See, I told you.

"Ash, that's what's wrong," she answered weakly.

"What's wrong with Ash," asked Kairi.

"Everything, especially the heart," she answered weakly again.

"What's going on Misty? Were you able to find Ash?"

"No, just the biggest jerk I've ever seen in my life."

"Tell us Misty, what happened?" asked Kairi as the trio sat down.

"Ash, he…he…he never liked me. He never did like an ugly runt like me."

"Just tell us what happened already!" said Brock and Kairi simultaneously.

"Ash, I saw him…kissing May."

"What!" yelled Brock.

"Pikachu (What!)", yelled Pikachu.

"Wait, so you did find Ash?" asked Kairi.

Brock and Pikachu gave her that "You haven't figured it out yet" look.

"Yes Kairi, Misty did find Ash. Apparently, she found him at the wrong place at the wrong time. But this doesn't make sense. Ash doesn't like May, and May doesn't like Ash. So why did this happen."

"He probably did it to get revenge," replied Misty. "After all the bad stuff I said to him, I don't blame him."

"No, that can't be it. Ash just doesn't go around kissing girls. That's my job." Misty, May, Pikachu and even Togepi gave Brock a "are you really that stupid?" glare. Well, at least Misty tried to, but couldn't. "Okay, maybe I was daydreaming a little bit, but I still don't understand this," replied Brock.

"I'm so sorry Misty," replied Kairi.

"Wait a second. What was May doing here in Kanto in the first place? Shouldn't she be home in the Hoenn region?" asked Brock.

"Maybe, do you think Giovanni or those Heartless had anything to do with this?" asked Kairi.

"As bizarre as it may sound, I think that's one of the options," answered Brock. "But we can't just sit around talking; we have to go find Ash or May. We need to…what is it Pikachu?"

Pikachu was pulling Brock's pants, trying to get his attention. "Pika pi (Look who's coming.)"

"What? What did you say Pikachu?" asked Brock.

Pikachu slapped himself in the face, and then pointed at the door. It was May!

"Oh good, I found you guys," exclaimed May, "Ash needs our help."

"So what if he's in trouble," replied Misty standing up, "I'm not gonna help that boy anymore."

"What's wrong with you Misty?" asked May.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I'll tell you what's wrong," Misty grab May's collar, "I ran around everywhere, looking for Ash. And when I did find him, you and him were puckering up like there was no tomorrow!"

May was shocked, "Misty, you got to listen to me. I didn't mean to pull Ash into…" May changed her surprised look into a giant smirk. "So tell us Misty, why did you go out looking for Ash? And why were you so heartbroken when you saw me kissing Ash?"

Misty let go of May's collar and backed away. "Well, I...I…" Misty could barely speak as she was blushing so much that her head looked like a giant cherry.

"Just say it Misty," provoked Brock, "we all know it." 

"You do?" asked Misty.

"Well no duh Misty, everyone knows it," said May.

"Huh?" replied Misty.

"That's right," said the narrator, who is also me, "everybody who watches Pokemon while you were there knew that you have it bad for Ash."

"Oh, was I really that obvious?" Misty asked me.

"Um…yeah, it was pretty obvious," I answered.

"Even I knew Misty," added Kairi, "and I've only been in this world for an hour!"

"Well, I guess I blew it big time," replied Misty.

"I knew it," replied May, "I knew that you and Ash were meant to be. Misty likes Ash. Misty likes Ash. Misty likes Ash."

"Stop it May!" yelled Misty.

"No really May, stop. You're not funny," I said. "In fact, poof now go enjoy yourself," I said.

May's stomach growled at a volume so loud that all the Gyarados from across the world flee with fear.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," said May. She ran up to Nurse Joy and asked, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Towards your left," answered Nurse Joy as she pointed towards the bathroom. May quickly ran to the restrooms, holding her tiny little stomach along the way.

"What did you do to her?" asked Brock.

"I gave her massive diarrhea," I answered.

"Why?" asked Misty.

"Because she's was picking on you Misty," I answered.

"Well, um thanks. Could you do the same to Ash too?" asked Misty.

"Well, no."

"How come?" Misty asked.

"Because Ash's powers are so powerful that…oops I almost blew the plot to you guys."

"What powers?" asked Kairi.

"I can't say, but in order to keep the story going, I suggest that you guys look for Ash."

"Okay thanks," said Brock, "um, what about May?"

"Oh yeah huh, okay fine poof, she should be all better now."

May walked out of the bathroom. "Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Nevermind, we gotta find Ash!" said Misty as she pulled May's arm. The gang left the Pokemon Center (FINALLY) and jumped into Brock's van. Brock turned on the ignition and off they went.

"Now, where would Ash be?" asked Brock.

"Well first," said Misty, "We better go back to Pallet and tell his mom at least."

"Okay then, off to Pallet Town!" said Brock, as the gang set off to Pallet Town, again.

(A/N) Well that was a nice/disgusting/interesting chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but don't worry, I haven't forgot about KHyP! I just wanted to end the 2007 with one final chapter. Hopefully, I could finish my new story in 2008! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME (copyright little kuriboh) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hey what's up people, I'm back. Wow I've been gone for awhile haven't I. Well after a long break, I'm ready to continue KHyP! As I said in the past, please try to type a review after you are done reading. I don't care if they're good or bad comments, I like to read them. Anyway, let's get on with chapter 7!

Chapter 7

"I can't believe my Ash lost," said Mrs. Ketchum after turning off her television.

"I know, that battle was a very unusual one indeed," added Professor Oak, getting up off the couch. "That is not like Ash or Gary at all."

"I know, Ash always beats Gary," added Mrs. Ketchum.

"No, not that," said Professor Oak calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"I mean Ash would never forget his pokemon like he did. That's not like him at all."

"What about Gary?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, who's still sitting on the couch.

"And Gary..." Professor Oak sighed, "I never thought Gary would ever cheat to win a match. I didn't know…he…was still around."

"You mean Giovanni?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"No, Team Rocket's in the news all the time. I know Giovanni is still around," said Professor Oak. "I meant those dark, shadow creatures…Heartless they are called.

"Heartless?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yes, but I didn't know Giovanni has the power to control them too," said the professor.

"Giovanni has the power to control the, um, Heartless you said?"

"Apparently so," answered Professor Oak. "But what I don't understand is why Gary would team up with such an evil man. Gary would have never help winning a battle. I never raised my grandson to be a cheater. And now he's the new Pokemon Champion."

"Gary cheated?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mrs. Ketchum, did you even watch the match?" asked Professor Oak.

"Um, yeah sort of," Mrs. Ketchum replied.

Professor Oak shook his head and sighed. "Well that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that something right at this very instant is going wrong, very wrong."

"So how are we supposed to defeat the Heartless?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"No not the Heartless. Where's Tracey with that pizza we ordered. I'm starving!" replied Professor Oak.

"Didn't he leave like two hours ago?"

"Yes, if he keeps this up he'll have the record for longest pizza delivery ever."

Ironically, the doorbell rang twice.

"Oh finally," exclaimed Professor Oak.

"I'll get it," said Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs. Ketchum walked up to the door and opened it. "Why hello Tracey, about time you got here. Hey where's the pizza? We're starving."

"There's no time for that, Mrs. Ketchum," exclaimed Tracey, "we got to go now!"

"What where? Tracey, where are…whoa," she said as Tracey pulled her arm and ran. "Tracey, where are you taking me?" Tracey didn't answer. "Tracey!"

"We need to get out of the house," Tracey finally spoke. Tracey led them behind a couple of trees. Tracey then reached into his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Mrs. Ketchum. Tracey didn't answer. The answer to Mrs. Ketchum's question was a walkie-talkie. Tracey put it towards his mouth.

"All right Xehanort, he's all yours," he said.

"Who's Xehanort? Mrs. Ketchum asked. Tracey hushed Mrs. Ketchum.

"That's Master Xehanort to you!" said the walkie-talkie.

"Sorry, Master Xehanort," replied Tracey. "Anyway, Professor Oak is all alone."

"Excellent, soon my plan will be complete," replied the walkie-talkie.

"Tracey, what's going on? What are going to do with Professor Oak?"

"Delia, how many questions are you gonna ask in this chapter?" asked Tracey.

"I don't know, but please. Tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you asked your son," replied Tracey.

Meanwhile…

Professor Oak is sitting on the couch, looking at his watch here and there. He sighed, "Delia, are you okay?" Finally he got up and walked to the door. "C'mon Delia, it doesn't take that long to…" He paused as he saw Ash, or should I type Heartless Ash, or maybe evil Ash, or maybe even anti-Ash, or kick-ass looking Ash, or put a little jazz to it like Bad Ass Ash, or, well you get my point. It's the new Ash that arrogantly joined with Xehanort.

Indeed Professor Oak saw Ash standing in front of him, but then again, he didn't see him at all. He didn't even look like Ash. Okay he did look like Ash, but he was just doing his emo routine.

"Ash, what are you doing here? And what happened to your mother?"

"Shut up Oak!" ordered Ash.

"What happened to you Ash?"

"I said shut up!"

"You better listen to him," said a voice behind Professor Oak.

"Huh?" He turned around to see Xehanort there behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked. (A/N) Don't forget, Xehanort is still wearing the cloak.

"Samuel Oak, it seems that we meet again, for the last time!" said Xehanort.

Professor Oak gasped, "There's only one person I know who uses Star Wars catchphrases. But, it can't be. How did you…"

"Come back to life? Well, don't thank me for seeing my presence again, thank Maleficent and Giovanni. All in all, they are the ones that brought me back."

"Wait, what did Giovanni have to do with this? And who's Maleficent?"

Suddenly, Ash came from behind Professor Oak and groped his throat.

"Stop with all the questions old man," ordered Ash.

Professor Oak could barely breathe, "What have you done to Ash?" he barely spoke since he was choking.

"Ash let go of him!" ordered Xehanort. Ash let go of his sponge-like grip. "Samuel, where is it?"

"Where's what?" he asked.

"You know"

"What do I know?"

"You know what I want"

"I do?"

"Stop wasting time Oak! Where is the PMX?"

Professor Oak was breathing very hard, "I don't have it."

Xehanort grabbed his collar, "Liar! I know you have it. Now where is it?"

"I swear, I don't have it," Professor Oak pleaded.

"Is it in your lab?" Xehanort asked.

"What part of I don't have it don't you understand?"

"Well somebody has to have it in this world. Well, if you don't have it, who does?"

Professor Oak looked at Xehanort's hands. "Why are you wearing gloves?"

"Don't try to change the subject! Who has it?"

"I swear I don't know."

"Oak, when I left this world, you were the last person I saw with the PMX. What happened to it afterwards?"

"You want the truth?"

"That would help!"

"Okay fine, it was stolen just a couple of days ago."

"What! How could you lose it?"

"Do you have bad hearing? It got stolen, I didn't lose it."

"Yeah right Oak. Let me guess, the Hamburglar stole it."

"I swear, it was stolen from me."

"How could it be stolen then? That thing weighs as much as Snorlax!"

"I'm telling you the truth, it was stolen."

"Ash, get him out of my sight," order Xehanort.

"No please, you can't."

"Ash, use the keyblade!" order Xehanort.

"How do I do that Master?" asked Ash.

"What! You don't know how to command the keyblade?"

Ash tried his hardest, but to no use.

"This boy is weak! Aren't you Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum?"

"Yes Master!"

"It doesn't make sense; you're supposed to be the chosen one." Xehanort sighed, and then opened a dark bubble path thing. "Ash, bring Oak here. I'll deal with you later."

"Yes Master," replied Ash.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Professor Oak.

"It's none of your business. The world will soon belong to me anyway. On the contrary, I'll leave this place with a little Christmas gift. Xehanort raised his covered right hand and used his Psychic powers again. But this time, nearly at full power.

"What are you doing?"

"The Heartless will bring the hearts of everybody in this pathetic world. I will soon rule this world and then the next one, and then the next one until the whole galaxy falls at my feet!"

Like Xehanort just said, billions, maybe trillions, or maybe even gazillions (or whatever is after trillions) of Heartless floated to the top of the ground. 

"Now go my Heartless. Bring me the hearts of every living person you come in contact with. Now go, now!" Heartless, doing as they were told, quickly left the house and into the world. Xehanort started doing his evil antagonist laugh as the Heartless crawled through the city, and soon the world.

Like giant ants, the Heartless swarmed in every direction. Billions of them in every sight. Every place you turned you saw at least 100 of them. Who can stop them? Will Misty, Brock, May, Kairi, Pikachu, or even cute little Togepi come in time to save Ash? If Tracey didn't pick up the pizza, then is it still at Dominoes? And where did Maleficent go? Are the Sensational Sisters still being lazy? And will our other main characters Sora, Riku, Goofy, and Donald (yes, even Donald), who are the only ones in this story so far who have experience with killing Heartless, make it in time? How many questions were there in this chapter? Tune in next time for Chapter 8!!

(A/N) Breathing hard Wow, that was a long question filled paragraph. Well, hope you liked this chapter. Like the paragraph above states, read Chapter 8 and see if any of those questions are answered.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back!!!! I can't wait to update my story today. Btw, for you Pokemon fans how did you like the 10th movie last week? I thought it was pretty cool. Not the best one, but still a pretty good movie. I liked the opener when it showed footage of all the legendaries in order of what movies they came out on (i.e. Mew and Mewtwo: First movie, Lugia: 2nd movie, Entei 3rd movie, etc.). I also liked how they showed footage from the previous movies in the opener and we got to see some familiar faces (i.e. Misty, Tracey, May, Max). Anyway that was then and this is now and right now it is time for chapter 8 of KHyP!!! BTW, KH fans, it's time to see some familiar faces.

Chapter 8 

"I learned my lesson," exclaimed Sora.

"What's that Sora?" asked Goofy.

"NEVER LET DONALD DRIVE THE GUMMI SHIP!!!!" shouted Sora.

"Hey, I'm trying the best I can!" said Donald.

"Well at least he's driving at a comfortable pace, Mr. Speed Racer," said Riku.

"Well the faster we get to the Pokemon world, the faster I could save Kairi," exclaimed Sora.

"Don't you mean, the faster_ we_ could save Kairi?" asked Donald.

Sora blushed a little, "Yeah…us…that's what I meant to say. We have to save Kairi!"

Goofy did his trademark laugh, "I knew it Sora. I think you actually like Kairi."

"What! No I don't. I just wasn't paying attention to what I was saying, that's all."

"Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Donald.

"Stop it!" exclaimed Sora.

Donald got off his chair and starting dancing. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes…"

"Donald, the wheel!!!" yelled Sora.

"Huh?" said Donald as he turned around to look at the steering wheel. The gummi ship got out of control.

"Donald hurry, apply the brakes!" yelled Goofy. Donald tried his best to walk back to the wheel, but the force of gravity was just to great for the arrogant duck.

"I'm trying," said Donald, walking as fast as gravity could hold him.

"Sora, what's that?!" shouted Goofy as he pointed towards a giant rock in the sky coming right towards them.

"Oh, that's just a giant meteor that's just about to hit us," answered Sora. Right then and there Donald, Goofy, and Sora started to yell.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But the fearless Riku was able to reach the steering wheel as he pulled the ship away from the meteor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy caught their breath again as Riku drove them to safety.

"Okay now," said Riku as he put the ship in automatic pilot, "Sora's right. We need to stop messing around and find the Pokemon world before Kairi gets hurt. Now since you guys can't properly drive this ship, I guess I have to do it."

"Hey no fair, I didn't get to finish my turn!" exclaimed Donald.

"After that stunt, you're turn is way over Donald!" said Sora.

"But why does Riku get to drive? He has no experience driving a gummi ship!" said Donald.

"Well, it is his turn. And besides, he's more mature than some of us here," Sora said sarcastically.

"Hey, what does that mean?" asked Donald.

"It means that…" before Sora could finish, Goofy tapped his shoulder.

"Hey uh Sora."

"What's up Goofy?"

"Accordin' to dis map that Leon gave us, that world right there seems to be the Pokemon world."

"Are you sure?" asked Riku as he took the wheel, thus taking it off auto-pilot.

"Yeah," answered Goofy.

"Then we're finally here!" shouted Sora.

"You could land here Riku," said Goofy.

"Got it," confirmed Riku.

"Hey, I wanna land the ship!" said Donald.

"Donald, we went over this already," said Sora.

"I wanna land the plane!" said Donald as he pushed Riku out of the way.

"Donald, what are you doing?" asked Riku.

"Donald, you're going too fast!" yelled Goofy.

"Donald, get off!" said Riku as he pushed Donald away and took back the wheel.

"Hey, it's still my turn!" Donald said as he pushed Riku away, taking the wheel back.

"Stop it Donald!"

"My turn!"

"Stop it!"

"My…uh-oh" Donald said as he pressed the hyper speed button.

"Donald, you stupid aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" yelled Sora as the ship was falling at an incredible speed.

"Riku, the brakes!" yelled Goofy.

Riku pulled the brakes, or least tried to. "They're stuck!"

"Oh man," said Sora as he rolled his eyes.

"Help me pull it!" yelled Riku.

"Okay," said Sora and Goofy. Sora held on to Riku's stomach as Goofy held on to Sora's.

"Just a little more," said Riku, "Donald help out!"

"No, you guys would let me land the ship," exclaimed Donald.

"Donald!!!" all three of them yelled.

"Oh fooey," said Donald as he pulled Goofy's back.

"Just a little more…"said Riku.

"We're landing!" shouted Goofy.

"Thanks for the update Goofy," said Donald.

"It's too late," said Goofy.

"No it's not, pull harder!" ordered Riku.

"_C'mon you stupid ship, c'mon!" _Sora thought to himself. _Thud_ The ship had hit land but was still going.

"Hey guys, is that a waterfall?" asked Goofy.

"Hope not!" said Donald.

"Just a little more," urged Riku. _Click _with just moment before falling, our heroes were able to stop the ship on time.

"Whew, we made it," said Donald.

"Hey Goofy, where did you say that waterfall was?" asked Riku.

"That way," pointed out Goofy.

"Oh….AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Riku along with the others.

"We're gonna die!" moaned Donald. The group all started to hug to make a giant circle, knowing this would be the end.

"Goofy, no matter what I said before, I always sort of thought you were smart," said Riku.

"Riku, no matter what I said before, I always sort of thought you were cool," said Goofy.

"Sora, I used your keyblade to unclog my toilet," said Donald.

"What? Donald, I'm gonna kill you!" said Sora.

"I think it's too late for that," said Goofy.

The group screamed as they fell down the waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…huh?" The group said as they were stopped by some kind of force.

"What the? What's going on?" asked Sora. This force lifted them up past the waterfall and onto safe land. The group exited the gummi ship as they looked around the new world.

"Whoa, that us weird," exclaimed Sora.

"Where are we?" asked Goofy.

"We're in the Pokemon world, duh," answered Donald.

"But where in the Pokemon world?" asked Goofy.

"It looks like we're in some sort of jungle," answered Riku.

"Hey, it kind of reminds me of Tarzan's world," said Sora.

"Sort of," answered Donald.

"Hey, what do we do now?" asked Goofy.

"We gotta look for Kairi," answered Sora.

"Okay, but where do we start?" asked Riku, "This whole jungle is like a maze."

"Oh fooey, I hate mazes," exclaimed Donald. Just then Donald saw something flee before his eyes. "Hey, did you guys see that?"

"What Donald?"

"I think I just saw something?"

"If its trees, I don't disagree with you," said Riku.

"No, something just flew in front of me, I swear."

"Must have been your imagination," replied Riku.

"Yeah Donald, you must be…huh?" Sora was saying as he saw the flying object too.

"What is it Sora?" asked Goofy.

"I think I just saw something too," answered Sora.

"See, I told you. I'm not seeing things after-all," replied Donald.

"Maybe there is something out there," said Riku.

"Do you thing it was the thing that saved us?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know," said Riku, "but this world is full of surprises."

"This is world is kinda freaky too," said Sora.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared of a little…" a rustling in the bushes interrupted Donald's sentence. Donald jumped in shock. "What was that?"

"You were saying?" asked Sora.

"Hey, it's in the bushes," said Riku. The gang walked slowly towards the bush as it was still shaking.

"Hey come out!" ordered Donald as he through a rock at it.

"Donald no!" yelled Riku. But before the rock could hit the bush, it was stopped by a force in midair.

"Huh?" said the group. The rock then flung back and smacked Donald in the face.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Donald furiously. "I otta…huh?" Then finally, the thing came out of the bush. A pink cat-like animal popped out the bush laughing.

"What is that thing?" asked Goofy.

"Is that, a pokemon?" asked Sora.

"Maybe," answered Riku.

"Hey, do you know where Kairi is?" asked Sora. The animal did not answer. "K-A-I-R-I," Sora pronounced slowly. The animal just tilted its head.

"It probably doesn't understand humans," said Riku.

"Maybe. Hey, what about Ash? Do you know Ash? A-S-H" pronounced Sora slowly again.

The animal did nothing…the tilted it's head the other way.

Sora sighed, "This thing is driving me crazy!" Sora accidentally summoned his keyblade. "Oops, gotta learn to control that."

Then it was like a spark just hit the animal. It looked closely at the keyblade, then flew away, but with its head still facing Sora and the gang.

"I think it wants us to follow it," said Goofy.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Donald.

"We got no other choice," said Riku.

"Mew," said the creature as flew off in the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Sora. They ran through bushes, trees, vines, and tall grass, keeping up with the pokemon.

"Do you think it will lead us to Kairi?" asked Goofy after getting hit in the face by consecutive vines

"I hope so," replied Sora, "the fate of the world depends on it."

(A/N) Well that's it for chapter 8. What did you think of it? Pretty cool huh? Well type what you think about it in the reviews section as I'll be back for chapter 9!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) What's up people

(A/N) What's up people!! I'm back and ready to update!! Some what am I waiting for? Here is Chapter 9!!

Chapter 9

"Can't you drive any faster Brock?" asked Misty. "Don't you know that Ash could be in serious danger?"

"And my brother Max is definitely in trouble!" added May.

"Yes Misty and May, I could definitely drive faster. It's just that this strange fog is blocking me from seeing anything," answered Brock.

"Where did this fog come from anyway?" asked May.

"The darkness," answered Kairi.

"Huh?" Misty and May turned around to see Kairi in the backseat.

"What do you mean the darkness?" asked Misty.

"Inside the darkness, there is fog like this, dark and mysterious. If it really is the darkness, it means that he's brought the Heartless here too."

"Heartless? You mean the black shadow thing Ash battled in Chapter 4?" asked Brock.

"Yes, except hundreds of them. Those scary creatures, I'm sorry that they're here too," said Kairi.

"Well, if what you said is true Kairi," said Brock, "you know, about the fog, then we're screwed because the fog seems to be coming from Pallet Town."

"And that means Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak are in trouble," said May.

"We have to hurry," added Misty, "let's just hope you're wrong Kairi."

Meanwhile, good ole' Pikachu was looking outside the window, probably thinking about Ash. Or maybe it was ketchup. Pikachu was sniffing something now, probably a wild pokemon or food. Then, his ears perked up suddenly.

"Pika pi," said the little yellow pokemon as he tugged on Misty's jacket.

"Huh? What is it Pikachu?"

"Pika pi pika chu pi," said Pikachu as nobody could translate what he was saying.

"What's Pikachu saying?" asked Kairi.

Pikachu gently slapped his face and shook his head. He pointed out the window instead.

"Hey, isn't that Mrs. Ketchum and Tracey?" asked Misty.

"Hey, it is," said Brock as he firmly pressed the brakes, "let's go see if they're okay."

The gang and Pikachu jumped out the van and ran towards Mrs. Ketchum and Tracey.

"Tracey! Mrs. Ketchum! Are you guys okay?" yelled the group.

Mrs. Ketchum turned around quickly, along with Tracey.

"Guys, get out of here!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Misty.

"You better listen to her," said Tracey with a different, more evil tone than the group was used to.

"Are you okay Tracey?" asked Brock.

"Guys, get out of here! Professor Oak's in danger! Xehanort's there!"

"Xehanort!" yelled Kairi.

"Professor Oak! C'mon guys, let's go help him!" said May.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" said Tracey.

"Huh?" said the gang simultaneously.

"Watch out!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum as she pointed behind them.

The gang looked behind themselves to see about 50 Heartless there.

"Oh no, the Heartless!" yelled Kairi. Heartless were crawling everywhere.

"What are we gonna do?" asked May.

"Pika…chu!!" yelled Pikachu as he let out a huge thunderbolt. Remarkably, it killed several Heartless.

"Wow, good job Pikachu!" yelled Misty. "Huh?" After the blast from Pikachu, several more Heartless had appeared.

"Oh man, not more," added Brock.

"There's no escape," said Tracey.

"Huh? What's wrong with you Tracey?" asked Misty.

"Soon, the entire galaxy will belong to Giovanni and Master Xehanort. You fools don't stand a chance."

"Pika…chu!!" Pikachu let out another thunderbolt, killing another several Heartless.

"Tracey, don't tell me you joined the darkness too!" said May.

"Yes, and unlike you May, I'm still in it."

"Why Tracey?" asked May.

"For example, check this out." Tracey threw out one of his pokeballs and out came a Scyther, or at least it kinda of looked like him.

"Tracey, what happened to your Scyther?" asked Misty.

"My Scyther is more powerful now, with the power of the Heartless of course," answered Tracey.

"Pika…chu!!" Pikachu kept on trying to eliminate the Heartless, but they kept on coming back.

"That's enough out of you, Pikachu," said Tracey. "Scyther, use night slash!" Scyther did as it was told and attacked Pikachu. It was a critical hit!

"Chaaa!" yelped Pikachu in pain. Scyther hit him so hard that Pikachu landed in the bushes.

"Pikachu!" yelled the gang.

"Well that was easy," said Tracey.

"Tracey, why are you doing this?" asked Misty.

"I serve under Master Xehanort now. If he says to do this, I happily do so."

"Tracey, what's wrong with you!?" yelled Misty.

"Misty watch out!" yelled Kairi.

A Heartless jumped in the air and landed on Misty.

"Misty!" yelled the gang.

"Pika…chu!" Pikachu came out of nowhere and hit a thunderbolt on the successful Heartless.

"Misty, are you okay?" asked Kairi as she knelt aside Misty.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Misty said weakly.

"That's enough," said Tracey as he pulled out those strange pokeballs that Giovanni had. "Let's all pay a visit to Master Xehanort." Tracey threw the pokeballs at the gang as they disappeared into them. Tracey had captured all their souls. "Now it's your turn Pikachu."

Pikachu was too busy dealing with the Heartless as he saw Tracey throw a pokeball at him.

"Pikachu, noooo!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum as she blocked Pikachu. The pokeball captured her instead as Pikachu ran off.

"Oh well," said Tracey, "I might not of captured Ash's Pikachu, but at least I've got his friends. Plus, I've even captured his own mom." Tracey pulled out his walkie-talkie and pressed the button as he spoke. "Master Xehanort, I've got good news. I've captured Ash's friends and…"

"Shut up Tracey! This is not the time!" yelled back the walkie-talkie.

"But Master Xehanort, isn't this…"

"Not…now!" yelled back an angry Xehanort.

"Oh well, back to Viridian City," said Tracey. Tracey walked back to Team Rocket headquarters in Viridian City, with Ash's friends in hand.

Meanwhile…

Pikachu was running as fast as he could through the foggy road. He needed to find help, and fast. But where to look is the hard part. Xehanort has captured pretty much everybody now: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Kairi, Tracey, Professor Oak, Max, Mrs. Ketchum, Gary, everybody. Who was there to look for now?

Pikachu stopped to catch his breath. After he was done, he checked to see if any of those Heartless were anywhere near him. No, no sign of them, for now. Pikachu kept on running. It was hard for him, (and everyone for that matter), to see clearly. How could he do anything?

But he couldn't give up. Not now. Ash and the gang need help and he was the only one now that could do anything. But what could he do?

"_Wait,"_ he thought, "_the other chosen, Sora. He could help us. He's the only hope we've got left. I have to find him! But, where could he be? Huh?"_

But before Pikachu could finish thinking, the Heartless had found him.

"Pika…chu!!" Pikachu yelled as he obliterated a few Heartless. But they kept on coming back. "Pika…chu!! Pika…chu!! Pika…chu!!" Every second, Heartless were being zapped by Pikachu. But at the same time, they were also coming. "Pika…..chu," Pikachu tried to do another thunderbolt, but he was too wiped out.

"_I've failed,"_ he thought to himself as he fell to the ground. He could barely look up, only to see Heartless swarm around him. _"It's over."_ Pikachu put his head down; not wanting to see what was going to happen to him. After a couple of seconds, Pikachu raised his head back up in confusion. _ "They should've killed me by now_."

When Pikachu looked back up, to his surprise, all the heartless were gone. "Pikachu (Where did they all go?)

"It's all right little fella," said a high-pitched voice behind him.

"_Sora?"_ Pikachu thought as he turned around with a little relief. But, it wasn't Sora. Sora was a boy, like Ash. This was a black mouse with two big black ears.

"You must be Ash's Pikachu. Sorry you had to go through that. Now if I heard Tracey right, this big battle is going to happen in Viridian City. C'mon on little fella. Come with me on my ship."

King Mickey picked up Pikachu as jumped aboard his own gummi ship.

"Well, since we're in a gummi ship, this shouldn't take that much time at all. Pikachu, we're gonna find out who really is Xehanort!"

(A/N) Well, that ends Chapter 9 with a bang. Well KH fans, it's good to see good ole' King Mickey back again. Well at least that's the good news. But for Pokemon fans, all your characters are doomed. But don't worry, there's still plenty of story left and don't forget, Sora and the gang are on their way with a mysterious Pokemon. FYI, this is the end of Part 2. The 3rd and final part of this fan fic is next. Once again, in order to find it, it's the same title just with Part 3 next to it. It's pretty simple. See ya later for Part 3!!


End file.
